Bobby Generic
Robert "Bobby" Adelvice Generic '' ("JEN|ər-ic") (born November 16, 1986) is the main character of Bobby's World, a little boy with an overactive imagination. Bobby is a literal thinker and it is evident throughout each episode when a character uses idioms and other figures of speech (e.g. a "Dude Ranch" becomes "a ranch for dudes, and Bobby pictures a ranch full of "dudes" hanging out). Bobby has black hair and eyes and a distinct wide face with a wide nose. Bobby is usually seen sporting a white tee-shirt with red sleves and red shorts with blue & white gymshoes usually walking around with is favorite stuffed spider Webbly or riding his Tricycle as seen in the show's intro. Bobby attended Little Red Pre-School with his friend Jackie who freguently kissed him in front of the class despite being taunted by everyone. Bobby often daydreams in class however he has shown natural signs of intelligence and as a result has been successful in class. Bobby also has an exceptionally advanced vocabulary then the average kid his age. Bobby is voiced by Howie Mandel. Biography Bobby's family live in a 5 bedroom home at a cul-de-sac in a suburban area. He is often bullied by his big brother Derek who often calls him "dork" and "dweeb." Bobby's sister Kelly who also finds Bobby annoying however has been on Bobby's side several times during the series however each time Kelly and Bobby bond an event takes place usually to spoil the moment. Bobby's mom Martha works tirelessly around the house to care for her family. Prior to the birth of the twins Jake and Al she always spent quality time with her then youngest son Bobby. Bobby's dad Howard Generic usually teaches Bobby valuable life lessons throughout the show. However Bobby lets his imagination get him into "gigantic trouble" with his dad and is often sent to his room as a result. Whenever Bobby finds himself in an uneasy situation he usually relies on his favorite Uncle Ted to arrive and cheer him up. Bobby's favorite super hero is Captain Squash. Bobby often watches his show and faithfully eats Captain Squash cereal for breakfast of typical mornings. Captain Squash appears in many of Bobby's dreams, saving him from trouble. Bobby views Webbly as his side-kick in his imaginations often helping Bobby get to places and things that are out of his reach. Bobby spends every night sleeping with the family pet Roger on his bed. Bobby enters game shows and contests; however, he ends up losing because of his own naive. When he enter a candy sell contest, he was about to win until the last costumer offers him a sticker; however, he had none and tries to give him money in which Bobby refuses and lost the game. Another ex is he entered a game show where he tells people about his adventure; however, instead of telling everyone about his road trip, he told everyone that his adventure is finding a telephone which caused him to lose. Appearance Bobby has black hair. He wears a white shirt with red short sleeves, red shorts and blue sneakers. Episodes Bobby's World '''SEASON 1' * [[The Visit To Aunt Ruth's|'The Visit To Aunt Ruth's']]' '(debut) * [[Uncle Ted's Excellent Adventure|'Uncle Ted's Excellent Adventure']] * [[Adventures in Bobbysitting|'Adventures in Bobbysitting']] * [[The Best One of the Mall|'The Best One of the Mall']] * [[My Dad Can Fix Anything|'My Dad Can Fix Anything']] * [[Me and Roger|'Me and Roger']] * [[The Big Sweep|'The Big Sweep']] * [[The Night of the Living Pumpkin|'The Night of the Living Pumpkin']] * [[Beach Blanket Bobby|'Beach Blanket Bobby']] * [[The Revenge of Dr. Noo|'The Revenge of Dr. Noo']] * [[In Search of the Ring Bear|'In Search of the Ring Bear']] * [[See America Last|'See America Last']] * [[Bobby's Big Broadcast|'Bobby's Big Broadcast']] SEASON 2 * [[Three Kids and a Baby|'Three Kids and a Baby']] * [[Suspects, Lies & Videotape|'Suspects, Lies & Videotape']] * [[Clubhouse Bobby|'Clubhouse Bobby']] * [[A Nightmare on Bobby's Street|'A Nightmare on Bobby's Street']] * [[Caution: Bobby at Work|'Caution: Bobby at Work']] * [[Total Recess|'Total Recess']] * [[Chariots of Bobby|'Chariots of Bobby']] * [[Bobby's Birthday Bash|'Bobby's Birthday Bash']] SEASON 3 * [[Bobby's Tooth or Dare|'Bobby's Tooth or Dare']] * [[Bobby's Big Move|'Bobby's Big Move']] * [[Bad News Bobby|'Bad News Bobby']] * [[Swim By Me|'Swim By Me']] * [[The Play's the Thing|'The Play's the Thing']] * [[Fish Tales|'Fish Tales']] * [[The Music|'The Music']] * [[Misery Loves Company|'Misery Loves Company']] * [[Bobby Phone Home|'Bobby Phone Home']] * [[Baby Brother Blues|'Baby Brother Blues']] * [[Bobby's Girl|'Bobby's Girl']] * [[Ill Effects|'Ill Effects']] * [[I Want My Mommy!|'I Want My Mommy!']] SEASON 4 * [[The Hero|'The Hero']] * [[Uncle Ted's New Friend|'Uncle Ted's New Friend']] * [[The World Accordion to Bobby|'The World Accordion to Bobby']] * [[Bobby Ties the Knot|'Bobby Ties the Knot']] * [[Jets, Choo-Choos, and Cars|'Jets, Choo-Choos, and Cars']] * [[Karate Bobby|'Karate Bobby']] * [[A Day With Dad|'A Day With Dad']] * [[Psycho Bobby|'Psycho Bobby']] * [[The Smell of a Tattletale|'The Smell of a Tattletale']] * [[It's My Party|'It's My Party']] * [[One Clump or Two|'One Clump or Two']] * [[Bobby's Big Dream|'Bobby's Big Dream']] * [[Bobby the Musical|'Bobby the Musical']] SEASON 5 * [[Rebel Without a Clue|'Rebel Without a Clue']] * [[Geriatric Park|'Geriatric Park']] * [[Harry Takes a Powder|'Harry Takes a Powder']] * [[Bobby's Big Boo-Boo|'Bobby's Big Boo-Boo']] * [[Mom on Wheels|'Mom on Wheels']] * [[Weekend at Teddie's|'Weekend at Teddie's']] * [[Generics Under Construction|'Generics Under Construction']] * [[Mrs. Noogiefire|'Mrs. Noogiefire']] * [[Bobby Slicker|'Bobby Slicker']] * [[No Sale|'No Sale']] * [[Who You Gonna Call...???|'Who You Gonna Call...???']] * [[Starring Bobby|'Starring Bobby']] * [[The Truth About Aunt Ruth|'The Truth About Aunt Ruth']] SEASON 6 * [[Bobby Online|'Bobby Online']] * [[Bobby the Genius|'Bobby the Genius']] * [[Hooked on Caps|'Hooked on Caps']] * [[Bobby's Last Stand|'Bobby's Last Stand']] * [[Miracle on 34th Street and Rural Route 1|'Miracle on 34th Street and Rural Route 1']] * [[Just Plain Sleepless|'Just Plain Sleepless']] * [[Bobby, Lord of the Slopes|'Bobby, Lord of the Slopes']] * [[Time After Time|'Time After Time']] * [[Independence Bobby|'Independence Bobby']] * [[Bobby the Candidate|'Bobby the Candidate']] * [[The Importance of Being Ernest|'The Importance of Being Ernest']] SEASON 7 * [[Bad Manners Bobby|'Bad Manners Bobby']] * [[Roger's Ransom|'Roger's Ransom']] * [[Cooties|'Cooties']] * [[Promises, Promises|'Promises, Promises']] * [[Generics and Indians|'Generics and Indians']] * [[It's a Generic Life|'It's a Generic Life']] * [[Cruisin' Bobby|'Cruisin' Bobby']] * [[Dad's Big Day|'Dad's Big Day']] * [[Blue Eggs and Bobby|'Blue Eggs and Bobby']] * [[Back to the Furniture|'Back to the Furniture']]' '(last appearance) School Bobby began attending in 1991, just before his fifth birthday in Total Recess. Bobby was initially excited about attending school until Kelly tells him "out of love" that "school is like a total nightmare" which surprises Bobby. Derek adds grease to the fire by adding frightening details which leaves Bobby shaken up before his first day of school. After adjusting to the environment at school with Uncle Ted accompanying him, Bobby eventually finds that school isn't so bad and says, "Isn't education great? We rest my case." He later attends Mrs. Orso's class with Jackie who from the time he was little has been his self-proclaimed girlfriend. Bobby finished Little Red pre-school as class president after president elect, Jackie resigned her posistion and handed it over to him. In the series finale of this episode, Bobby and Jackie moved on to attend the Oregon Elementary School. Bobby walks with Derek to school now that they attend the same school and visits a new teacher Mrs. Wells. In the Epilogue of the seventh season of the series, Bobby became a lot more popular and stood out in the class in a more positive manner in Kindergarten than at his preschool. Catchphrases * "Uh oh.." * "Gadzooks!" * "Am I in trouble?" * "But Mom..." * "Yikes!" * "Yay!" * "Pleeeeeeeease??" * "''Eee-Yuck!!!" ''(After Jackie kisses on his cheeks.) Trivia * The history Bobby's voice dates back to 1966 when Howie Mandel was 11 years old where he was at a birthday party. When a piece of cake when half-way down his throat, Howie began to choke, and his voice came out squeaky. With this voice, the first ever line spoken with it was, "Help meeeee! Can't Breeeeeathe!" Everyone in the room laughed at Mandel. At school, Howie's teacher would say "Howie Mandel, if you have something funny to say, you get up and tell the whole class!" Mandel said "Help meeeee!" with the voice all over school. As time passed, Howie got over the situation, but he chose to use the voice to portray the voice of Bobby Generic. * Bobby's voice was originally used as Skeeter's voice in Muppet Babies in the 1980s. Category:Bobby's World Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Generic Family